


Ночью

by tualua



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hospitals, M/M, Retelling, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tualua/pseuds/tualua
Summary: Жан и Марко лежали в больнице в одной палате, Марко играл Жану на гитаре и пел песенки про жизнь и про любовь.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 1





	Ночью

Жана резко выбросило из сна. Рывком сев на постели, он попытался выровнять сбившееся дыхание. По спине тек холодный пот, противно щекоча кожу. Снилось что-то плохое, что-то страшное, но не кошмар в обычном понимании. Отголоски сна мелькали перед глазами и туманили сознание, смутно напоминая о чем-то печальном из реальности. Но Жан был уверен, что в последнее время с ним не происходило ничего плохого или грустного.

Глаза потихоньку привыкли к темноте, и он увидел, что над соседней койкой клубится похожий на сигаретный дым, словно там курил кто-то невидимый. Клубы дыма причудливо свивались над аккуратно застеленной кроватью и медленно тянулись к потолку. Жан понял, что не видит из-за них окна, и испугался. Пожар?! Дымиться могла розетка, поэтому он откинул одеяло и спрыгнул на пол, промахнувшись мимо тапок, и бросился к окну босиком. С розеткой все было в порядке, да и дым оказался всего лишь частицами пыли в луче лунного света. Жан протер глаза, не понимая, как мог так ошибиться, наклонился к розетке и на всякий случай понюхал ее, потрогал пальцем — не нагрелась ли. Осмотрев всю палату и окончательно убедившись, что все хорошо, он выматерился и отправился в туалет умыться, чтобы прийти в себя. Три недели в больнице — и вот он сходит с ума от вынужденного безделья и от скуки, когда уже его выпишут?

В туалете он долго умывался холодной водой и яростно тер лицо, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не надавать себе пощечин. Голова прояснилась, раздражение прошло, Жан уже готов был посмеяться над своим сном наяву, когда услышал шорох из палаты. Двуместной палаты, из которой недавно перевели его соседа и в которую пока что не положили никого другого. Подскочив на месте и забыв выключить воду, Жан распахнул дверь и увидел сидящего на подоконнике Марко.

— Мать твою за ногу, Марко, какого хрена! — заорал Жан, разозлившись.

Марко улыбнулся ему и ничего не ответил, как будто объяснения были не нужны.

Жан с недовольным видом выключил воду и глубоко вздохнул, чтобы еще раз прогнать раздражение. Посмотрел на себя в зеркало над раковиной — покрасневшая от холодной воды рожа с суровым выражением. Надо было охолонуть, злиться на Марко не хотелось, тот ведь не виноват, что у Жана тут кошмары и дурацкие видения!

Он вышел из туалета, надел по пути тапки и залез к Марко на подоконник.

— Чего ты посреди ночи приходишь? Я же вроде как сплю.

— Услышал, как вода журчит, — ответил Марко.

— А, ну да, — устыдился Жан. — Тебя в соседнюю, что ли, положили?

Марко улыбался и молчал, не потрудившись хотя бы кивнуть.

— У меня тут глюки начались, — пожаловался Жан, — какая-то херня мерещится на ровном месте. Это может быть от лекарств? Или от наркоза?

— С тобой все хорошо, не переживай, — сказал Марко с такой уверенностью, что Жан сразу ему поверил. — Тебя выпишут через шесть дней.

— Так уж и через шесть, — пробурчал Жан. — Старикан вон про две недели говорил!

На самом деле ему совсем не хотелось спорить, он вдруг понял, как сильно рад, что Марко зашел к нему, пусть даже вот так, неожиданно, ночью. За три недели они крепко подружились, Жан уже привык болтать с ним, слушать, как он настраивает гитару, подкручивая струны, как играет на ней и поет простые песенки про жизнь и про любовь.

— Сыграй мне что-нибудь, — попросил Жан. — Тихонько, а? Ты все равно гитару тут забыл.

Он спрыгнул с подоконника и вытащил из-под своей койки гитару Марко — они вместе прятали ее там от медсестер. Марко принял гитару и нежно погладил ее полированный, блестящий в свете луны бок. Жан невольно засмотрелся на его пальцы и поймал себя на непонятном желании ощутить это прикосновение самому. Он хотел, чтобы Марко коснулся его, погладил как гитару, легко и ласково. От этих мыслей у Жана по спине пробежали мурашки, все внутри сжалось в странном предвкушении, и, не вполне осознавая, что творит, он шагнул к Марко и положил руки ему на плечи.

Марко не вздрогнул, не отшатнулся, просто поднял лицо от гитары, по-прежнему улыбаясь, и тогда Жана качнуло вперед, к нему, и он дотронулся до губ Марко легким, почти невесомым касанием, зажмурившись от страха.

— Подожди, Жан, — мягко сказал Марко, легонько отодвинул его и отложил гитару на подоконник, на то место, где Жан только что сидел, а потом притянул его к себе за пояс и поцеловал по-настоящему, запустив язык ему в рот. Жана качнуло, он подумал, что сейчас упадет, ноги подкашивались, но Марко удержал его и продолжил целовать, сводя с ума нежными поглаживаниями языка.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Жан был уверен, что весь горит. Наверняка уши сейчас краснющие да и лицо тоже. Марко смотрел на него сияющими глазами, похожий в мельтешении пылинок и в лунном свете на видение, нереально красивый и, черт возьми, сказочный, как принц, забравшийся к своей принцессе на балкон по неприступной стене замка.

— Я тебя люблю! — выпалил Жан, наплевав на все.

— Я знаю, Жан, — ответил Марко, — я знаю. Я тебя тоже.

Он держал Жана за руки и улыбался ему.

— Мне пора. Оставь себе мою гитару. И та песня — помнишь, которую я пел перед уходом? — разучишь ее для меня?

— Ты же ее не допел! — возмутился Жан. — Я слов не знаю!

— Найдешь в самоучителе.

Марко выпустил его руки из своих и спрыгнул с подоконника.

— Ты еще придешь? — спросил Жан, хватая его за предплечье. Он не хотел отпускать Марко.

— Пой иногда мою песню, — снова попросил тот, осторожно высвобождаясь из захвата. — Я услышу и порадуюсь.

— В туалете мне ее петь, что ли? — усмехнулся Жан. — Раз там такая хорошая слышимость. Ты лучше скажи номер палаты, я приду тебя навестить. Эй!

Марко уже был у дверей.

— Да подожди ты, нельзя же так резко уходить, тебе не понравилось, что я?.. Марко?

Дверь бесшумно закрылась за ним. Жан вздохнул и скрестил руки на груди.

— И чего он так смущается, делов-то? Ну поцеловались, подумаешь! Ушел, не прощаясь… Первый раз у него, что ли?

Жан храбрился и вел себя как крутой парень, хотя прекрасно знал, что первый раз был у него самого и именно он смутился так, что не мог смотреть на Марко от неловкости. Тот просто дал ему время прийти в себя, вот и все.

Он больше не ложился спать, так и просидел на кровати до утра, возясь с гитарой. Самоучитель по игре на ней нашелся у Марко под матрасом, его не заметили, когда перестилали койку.

Скоро взошло большое рыжее солнце и залило палату осенним, приглушенным светом.

К нему зашли две медсестрички, засунули в рот градусник и спросили, не соскучился ли он по клизме. Он отшутился, как отшучивался каждый день до этого, но сегодня ему впервые не хотелось убежать в туалет от стыда и неловкости. Сегодня он стал спокойнее и увереннее, потому что знал, что Марко его тоже любит.

— Дождливая была неделя, мерзкая, а сегодня вот солнце, — сказала одна медсестра другой, проверяя белье на второй кровати. — Тут все в порядке, можно класть новенького.

В самых дверях они заговорили снова, воровато оглянувшись на Жана, шепотом. Голоса отразились от стен, и Жан все прекрасно услышал.

— Жалко так. Уже на поправку шел. Вообще неожиданно…

— А сосед-то знает? Это же ночью было. Не дождался утра…

Они шушукались, выходя в коридор.

Жан нашел в самоучителе песню, которую Марко пел последней, и принялся разучивать аккорды.

Марко сидел на подоконнике и ждал, когда Жан закончит.

**Author's Note:**

> Ретеллинг песни группы "Красная плесень" - "Вместе с гитарой"/другое название "Ржавое солнце"


End file.
